Philophobia
by Halley Anne
Summary: Halley Barton's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has brought on surprises that she couldn't believe. What are they? Well, you'll just have to read on!


Philophobia  
  
Chapter One  
First Day of Term  
  
The whistle sounded and Halley Barton peered outside of the train's window to wave good-bye to her younger sister and mother, who was shouting things that were most embarrassing. "Don't forget to brush your teeth," -- "I'll make sure to send you extra under things!" -- "Try not to get expelled!" Halley could feel her cheeks start to flush and she stuck her head back inside her compartment, shrinking into her seat. She could feel her friends start to giggle and she took a breath. It was the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she wanted to start off the year with a bang. Obviously, that wasn't going to be happening. She ran a hand threw her long mahogany hair and looked around her. Her best friend, Ginny Weasley was sitting across from her with a smirk while Colin Creevy and another Gryffindor, named Daniel Rohan were trying not to catch her eye as they continued to play a game of Exploding Snap.  
"Alright, you can just give up," Halley said with half a grin. "I know you want to laugh at me. Just go ahead, I'm used to it." Daniel snorted while Ginny and Colin exploded into laughter.  
"Oh Halley, under things?" Ginny said, while taking a breath. "Shouldn't you have that packed?"  
"You know my mum," Halley said. "She says, 'You can never be too careful running around that castle!' It's quite ridiculous if you ask me. Only she could think that running out of underwear and not brushing my teeth is dangerous. With everything going on, I'm sure You-Know-Who is going to care if I've got bad breath or not!"  
Ginny looked at her with a sigh, her tone becoming quite serious, "Don't talk like that, you don't know how very frightening it all really is."  
Colin and Daniel both stopped and looked up at Ginny with a sort of awe. In their first year, Ginny had been possessed by You-Know-Who and in their fourth year she had escaped with Luna Lovegood, her brother and his friends to actually battle Death Eaters. It was something that had made Ginny a bit of a celebrity in Hogwarts in the last year and Halley was glad that something good had come out of it. She assumed it was tough having to live up to what her brothers have done before her. With Percy in the Ministry, and Ron on the Quidditch team, Fred and George with their joke shop, Charlie and Bill in the Order of the Phoenix; it's allot. In Halley's mind, Ginny was an amazing person, but Ginny couldn't quite see that. Halley bit her lip, "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't -"  
"Don't worry yourself," said Ginny with a smile. "I know you don't mean anything by it. I'm just saying it's tough. Though if You-Know-Who got you in a bad breath day...you could be the next Girl-Who-Lived."  
Colin and Daniel laughed; Halley threw them a look.  
"Okay, alright," Daniel said with a grin. "No more making fun of Halley."  
Colin laughed as he finished his turn, "Ha! I win!" He looked over to Halley, who happened to still be glaring at him and he looked away. "Uh, right. I won't laugh at you anymore."  
  
The ride went on and Colin and Daniel continued to play countless games of Exploding Snap while Halley and Ginny talked about Ginny's last boyfriend, Dean Thomas. They were just getting to the good parts when the compartment door slid open. Standing there was Ginny's brother Ron Weasley. He was awfully tall and had loads of freckles along his face. His hair was the 'signature' Weasley red. He was already dressed and his shiny Prefect badge was pinned to his robes. Standing behind him was the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger and the one and only, Harry Potter. They were all very best friends. Halley didn't know the three of them as well as Ginny did, but she was on good terms with all of them. She remembered one time when she stayed at Ginny's over summer holiday. Ron was real nice to her and even taught her how to ride a broomstick. She didn't know very well, even after the es in her first year. It's hard to practice when you're muggle-born. She didn't want nosey Mrs. Hawkins to get suspicious if she started to notice Halley zooming over her tulips. Ginny stopped talking about Dean immediately because Halley knew how overprotective Ron was.  
"Hey Gin," Ron said with a grin, he took a seat next to Haven Halley and smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel herself start to blush again as she smiled back.  
Harry and Hermione, holding hands, slid inside the compartment as well and Harry slid the door shut. Halley knew that Harry and Hermione had a thing for each other, but she didn't know that they were dating. She wondered if Ron was okay with it, and then suddenly wondered why she cared.  
  
"So, what's everyone doing in here?" she asked eyeing the lot of them. "Your compartment not big enough, come to crowd ours?"  
"Not really," Hermione said with a look directed at Harry and Ron. "Malfoy came inside our compartment and well, hell broke loose."  
"Yeah, I used that Bat-Bogey Hex Ginny taught me at the Halloween Feast last year," said Ron, rather pleased with himself. "Poor git, Malfoy had no idea what was coming."  
"Harry used the Furnunculus charm on Crabbe," Hermione said with a grin. "He looks absolutely disgusting."  
"More than usual?" asked Ginny. She looked rather serious which was why everyone seemed to have laughed.  
"Yes, more than usual, Gin," Harry said with a smile. Haven watched as Ginny began to look rather uncomfortable. Ginny made it clear she didn't like Harry anymore, but Haven knew there was still something there. There had to be, Ginny never did act the same around him. Especially, now that Harry and Hermione were dating. Hermione and Ginny were good friends.  
"Anyway," Ron said loudly. "The four of them are laying around our compartment like a bunch of flubberworms."  
"Four of them?" Colin asked with interest. "Who else besides Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"Don't tell me that Pansy Parkinson was with them?" Haven asked, mildly surprised. "I wouldn't have thought she'd start anything."  
"Hermione knocked her out," Harry said, quite proud of his girlfriend. He looked at her with awe, "I didn't think you could hit so hard."  
"You punched her?" Daniel asked, shocked that the Head Girl would do such a thing. "Wow!"  
There seemed to be a moment of silence throughout the train compartment and than, "Yes! I've won again!" Colin seemed to have beaten Daniel again and Haven could see that Daniel didn't seem very joyous about the whole thing.  
"Beginner's luck..." muttered Daniel, as if hoping not to be heard.  
"Ha! That the sixteenth time," Colin said as he punched the air. "Wanna have another go?"  
"Actually, Colin...I think it's about time I went and got into my robes," and Daniel quickly grabbed his trunk and slid out of the compartment faster than Haven could say, "Quidditch."  
"Where does he think he's changing? The corridor?" Ron asked bewildered.  
At this, Haven checked the tiny pink watch on her wrist. There wasn't much time left until they reached Hogwarts at all. She sighed and stood up. "Daniel's right though. We've only got about ten minutes."  
"Right, everyone out!" Ginny ordered, seemingly as if she was coming back to normal. "Yes, you too Hermione. Out!"  
  
As the train came to a halt Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared leaving Haven and the rest of them to get their own carriage. Which was fine for Haven, last year she had the distinct pleasure of riding up with Millicent Bulstrode, all by her lonesome because Ginny wanted to be alone with Dean Thomas. That was the most painful ride she had ever experienced. They quickly found one and Haven stopped before stepping inside. She reached out to pet a Thestral she could not see and felt it's soft feathers. She could not believe that there was something really there. After all these years, ("You really rode one of those?" She asked as she sat beside Ginny.)  
The trip up to the castle was fast and soon they were all sitting around the Gryffindor table waiting for the Sorting to take place. The Great Hall looked particularly beautiful and Haven gazed at the ceiling a little longer than she should have. She thought she could faintly here McGonagall calling out names, but she knew she was just hearing things. The Sorting couldn't begin so quickly. Haven gazed around the Great Hall and her eyes fell on the Slytherins, a sour bunch if she ever saw one. She grinned as her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. They both looked wretched and Haven was sure she could still see something flapping underneath Malfoy's platinum blond hair. Pansy, she saw happily, had one large black eye. This was sure to get Ron, Harry and Hermione in trouble with Snape later on, but she figured it was nice while it lasted. Haven laughed to herself as her eyes landed on Ron, sitting directly across from her. He was laughing at something funny Seamus Finnegan said but looked in time to catch her eye. He grinned at her and winked before turning back to Seamus. It wasn't until than that Haven realized Ginny was tugging on the sleeve of her robes.  
"What is it? What?" Haven asked as she looked at her best friend.  
"Are you going to eat or what?"  
Haven looked down at her plate to see that it was full of food. She must have missed the Sorting as well because she could see knew faces at the table.  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Haven replied as she began to cut up her potatoes. A sigh from Ron made her look up and she noticed Harry and Hermione starting to kiss. Ginny, on her left looked mildly disgusted and than, suddenly weary. She knew that Ginny must still feel something for Harry and Haven panicked. She didn't want her best friend getting upset at the Start of Term Feast. She quickly drew attention to Pansy, which seemed to make her feel a bit better.  
"Pansy does look horrible doesn't she?" Ginny said after taking a gulp from her pumpkin juice. "I wonder why someone like Draco would date someone like Pansy..."  
Haven started at Ginny with disbelief. Not only did she call him 'Draco', there was no crude remark, no glare in her eyes. Ginny must have sensed Haven's face because she suddenly became very interested in the jewels on her goblet. Haven didn't say anything; she didn't have to. She'd get it out of Ginny somehow.  
  
When everyone could eat no more, all the food vanished and the plates became clean once more. Haven sat quite bored; she was very tired from the train and just wanted to cuddle up in her bed. She knew that, that probably wouldn't happen until very late. She had found out earlier that Harry had finally been made captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and he wanted a meeting with all the team members. Haven, along with Ginny and Dennis Creevey were Chasers. Colin and Daniel took Fred and George's places as the team beaters. Ron had transformed into a marvelous Keeper and of course, Harry as Seeker. They have not lost the Quidditch Cup yet and Haven was not about to let it happen.  
All attention than drew to Professor Dumbledore, as he rose to say his usual 'first day' speech from the Head Table.  
"I hope you all enjoyed your holiday," he began with a twinkle in his eyes. He was a cheerful old wizard who was quite powerful and very witty. He had a crooked nose, and a beard so long that he could tuck it in if he felt the time. He peered over the tops of his half-moon spectacles before going on. "Just a few reminders before you are dismissed of course. The Forbidden Forest is strictly...forbidden-"his eyes rested on Ron, Harry and Hermione, "-to any and all students unless otherwise allowed. What else? Oh yes..."  
At this point, Haven stopped listening. She knew that the next few words out of his mouth were to be about You-Know-Who, and that was something Haven was surely used to hearing.  
"...Alright students. Have a good night's rest." Dumbledore smiled and took his seat once again to lean over and whisper something in McGonagall's ear. She did not seem to look to keen on what he was saying, but Haven decided it was just best to get to bed. It was too early in the term to start any snooping.  
The Great Hall erupted into chatter as Prefects led their houses. Haven watches as Hermione tried to call order. Haven didn't seem to catch who the Head Boy was, until she spotted Malfoy coming up behind Hermione with a shiny blade affixed to his robes.  
"That should make for an interesting year, "Ginny said immediately as if reading Haven's mind.  
"One of them is surely going to kill the other but the very end of term," Colin agreed coming up behind them. Haven laughed as she heard Ron call out the password, "Pinky Hunks," a bit harshly. Haven must have guessed Ron found out about the Head Boy situation. She'd most likely hear more Malfoy bashing than anything else during the Quidditch meeting.  
Haven, Ginny and Colin stepped inside the portrait to see most of the team already in the back corner. The three exchanged looks before making their way over. Haven heard Ginny mutter something that sounded like something her mother would scold her for, but didn't dare say anything to her. She didn't want to get on Ginny's bad side when she was in a grumpy mood.  
Harry and Ron sat lazily on tow of the squishy armchairs looking through rolls of parchment. Dennis and Daniel were sitting beside the fireplace. Halley sat across from Ron and Harry, and lifted her knees up to her chin, resting it on them. Her robes covered anything that needed to be covered.  
"Alright, as you know I am the new Quidditch captain and Ron and I have a few new plays. I'll be dammed if we loose the Cup in my final year. Don't worry about the other teams; we know we're the best. First practice is on Tuesday night, right after dinner-"  
"Oy! There goes my poor stomach," Daniel whined leaning back on his elbows.  
"-Than drills on Saturday morning," Harry finished before glaring at Daniel.  
"Not Harry's fault you eat more than any of us here combined," Ron said with a grin.  
"Anyway, anything we need to discuss? Questions?" Harry asked looking around at the tired faces. This didn't seem to faze him. He kept on smiling.  
"Well, if you could take a look at my robes," said Dennis wearily. "They're still rather big..."  
"Halley's gotten herself a new broom, Harry." Ginny grinned at Halley before leaning back into the couch and nearly dosing off.  
"Really? Which model?" Harry asked. "Hopefully better than your Shooting Star, you know that last game last year would have used a new broom. We were barely up but ten."  
"The Nimbus 2005," Halley said loudly. She could see Oliver was inside him after all. "Bit of a late birthday present, really."  
"Well, the Nimbus 2005," Harry grinned. "Certainly out does the Slytherins. Maybe if Flint does horrible this year, they'll finally let him graduate."  
"Out does us all," said Ron. " 'Cept you Harry, with your Firebolt and all. Halley, you'll have to let me have a go on it. I hear they ride beautifully."  
"No problem," Halley said looking away from Ron's smile. He was as dangerous as the Basilisk in their first year. One look and she turned to stone. She smiled and stifled a yawn. They seemed to be contagious because one by one they all seemed to yawn, even Harry.  
"Well, alright then," he finally decided. "Best get to bed. See you all in the morning."  
Halley jumped up, out of the couch she was sitting on and bid goodnight to the rest of the team, lingering on Ron's nod and smile. She suddenly looked at Ginny and realized she still needed to talk to her, but she figured she'd best do it in the morning. She still looked quite grumpy. She turned and climbed the stone steps leading to the girls' dormitory. She reached the familiar door that she always opened and noticed that the sign that used to read: "Fifth Years" suddenly read "Sixth Years". She pulled the door open quietly, not to disturb anyone already sleeping. She undressed quickly and threw on her nightgown. She jumped under her covers and fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow. Dreams of flying broomsticks and a certain boy filled her head. 


End file.
